


6:45 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to smirk when a Smallville villain pinned him to the side of a general store.





	6:45 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to smirk when a Smallville villain pinned him to the side of a general store and he never mentioned Supergirl approaching the enemy from behind.

THE END


End file.
